


Sleepover

by BotchedExperiment



Category: Mark Whelms P.I. Series - Kevin Lau
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotchedExperiment/pseuds/BotchedExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen shows up at his home in the middle of the night. They stay up too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

"Mark!" Karen wrapped her arms around him as soon as he opened the door, staying clung to him for an uncomfortably long time before letting go, "I'm so glad you answered the door."

"Karen? it's like . . ." He turned around and looked at his clock, "Two in the morning. Is everything okay?"

She pushed past him as he closed his front door.

"It was probably nothing," she reasoned, "but I was at the store and some guys starting yelling at me and saying stuff and I freaked out and your place was the closest and-"

Mark cut her off, "You're okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm just freaked out. I can sleep here tonight, right?"

"Of course," he cleared his throat. "You can have my bed. I'll take the couch."

She shook her head and threw her bag onto Mark's sofa, claiming it. "I'll take the couch. Who knows what's in your bed."

"You're right," Mark ran a tired hand down his face and smiled fondly. "Wouldn't want you finding my secret Webkinz collection."

Mark considered just going back to bed as Karen made herself comfortable on his couch. He was already awake, though, so he might as well get something to drink. Karen less-than-politely declined a glass of blueberry juice, so more for him, he decided as he sat next to her on the couch. She was watching TV and looking quite comfortable. The two of them sat in silence for a while.

They were in similar positions on each end of the sofa, legs pulled onto the cushions and half-supporting themselves on the arms of the couch.

"Oh, this movie." Mark hissed at the TV as he sipped his juice.

"You're kidding me! I love this one."

"Oh yeah, I'd love it too if it didn’t SUCK so much. OW!" He rubbed the sore area on his arm after Karen shamelessly punched him. "I take you into my home and this is how I am treated," He mumbled, trying to sound serious and to NOT LAUGH. He failed miserably and they both ended up giggling together in front of the TV at two-thirty in the morning.

Mark didn't remember exactly when - or how - they fell asleep, but he woke up when the sun was high in the sky and holy crap when was the last time he'd slept until noon?

He glanced at Karen who had his small throw blanket uselessly over half of her body. Mark slowly got up from the couch and headed for his kitchen. Pancakes? Yes, please. Who cared if it was lunch time? Not him, that was for sure.

Karen stirred away as soon as he scooped the very last pancake onto a plate.

"Look who decided to wake up."

"Oh my God," She yawned. "How late did we stay up?"

"I have no idea, but have some pancakes."


End file.
